


Ikarus

by NovaBomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also posted on my DA, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Modern Era, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk Eren, Songfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBomb/pseuds/NovaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless smut involving Eren, you and his lip ring.<br/>Also posted on my DA|PetiteGalaxy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikarus

_You make me feel so good inside_  
I could of died  
Instead I cried  
One tear for the feeling you've  
Given to me  
Could I return the favor baby?  
Could I? 

Melodic beats vibrated beneath your bodies from the party below, laughter following the clash of cups filtered in from the open window only to be drowned in the pool of soft whimpers and scratching of skin. Adept hands slithered up the smooth flesh of your forearms, clasping your fingers and entwining them with his own inked digits. Alcohol and nicotine swept between your teeth as his tongue lapped generously at your mouth, his craving for your saccharine taste never satisfied.

Unfamiliar sheets twisted and bunched beneath your back, the stud of his lip ring making crescent indents in your skin as he trailed his hungry mouth along your jaw. His hand released yours timidly, slinking down into your loose hair, seeding his fingers deep in the roots and tugging back lightly. Glazed eyes swept up your chest to the center of your neck as your back bowed slightly, mouth parted and cheeks dusted pink. He loved how uncontrollable passion and desire looked on you, contorting your delicate features and igniting a charring ember behind those iridescent eyes. He found himself drowning in your cries, the feel of your quickening heartbeat against his own, he was lost in you and never wanted to be found.

His mouth latched to the center of your throat while his hands roamed free, pulling the remaining fabric from your legs and throwing them aside carelessly. A faint gasp of satisfaction spilled from your kiss swollen lips, his chiseled and art ridden chest glistening with sweat made you quiver beneath it's addicting presence. Eyes locked with yours his hips dipped between your parted legs, moving in slow and sensual circles until he could no longer feel where he ended and you began.

_Close the door and come on in_  
I got skin I'd like to wrap you in  
Folds and folds of love exposed creates an earth  
Between a guy like you, and a girl like me  
Rebirth  
Getting closer  
Come on over  
I can feel the heat of your breath exposure 

The way your legs shook beneath him only fueled him to press deeper, ravenously showering your neck and chest with heated kisses. Your leg wove its way around his waist, matching his fluid and passionate movements. His forehead rested on your shoulder while you whispered your desires into his ear before nibbling at the heated skin beneath it. His arms shook at your seductive tone, jarring his steady rhythm and snatching the air from his lungs. Pressing your palms to his chest you pushed him up, moaning softly when his hands clasped around your back and pulled you forward, never allowing your bodies to part.

You watched his pupils expand and breathless lips fall open as you rocked your hips, tiny mewls mixing with his rich and low moans. His nails scraped at your back and tugged the ends of your hair as you undulated against him, wave after wave of delectable ecstasy pulling him under the tides. His knees dug deep into the mattress, body slick with sweat and drifting effortlessly into numbing pleasure. His mouth finds yours, heat spiraling higher and higher with every teasing dip and bounce of your skilled hips. Knowingly you slowed your pace, leisurely enveloping him to the point of release then sliding upwards, teasingly circling against the very edge of him.

_Feels so good to have a beginning_  
We can get hot, you can get lost  
Into my arms as I enclose you in  
My love 

His pent up longing for release snapped, a lascivious and devious fervor seeding itself in every pore, lustful darkness overtaking his glossy green hues. You felt his body tense before he gripped your chin and bit your bottom lip, pulling that devilish smirk off right off. He moaned your name as a warning, baritone voice rumbling through your body as threatening as an earthquake. His eyes sparked as one hand wove its way through your hair and the other braced his weight as he toppled forward, purposely angling himself to brush against your pleasure point roughly.

'Ah! Yes daddy..oh!'

His favorite little kink bounced from your lips to his ears, feeding the deep and merciless piston of his hips. He tugged your hair to the left, exposing your jaw and eliciting a mewl from your marked throat. Skimming his teeth up your jaw and to your ear his hardened pattern never faltered, increasing in depth the more you scratched and tore at the skin on his back.

'That's right baby, I'm your fucking daddy.'


End file.
